different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi Exile
Jedi Exile is an in-progress series of stories by Caleb's Fanfiction Creations that follows the life of his original character Nioman Dokoora, a Jedi who falls to the darkness after ebcoming disgruntled with the Jedi and spends most of his life working against the Jedi before finally being redeemed by Muchian Solo and Ulic Kedrima and later dying to destroy his fallen apprentice who had gone on a rampge across the galaxy.(note that the end of Book 3 to the end of the series is not compliant with DD canon. See DD and JE canon differences) Books Book 1: Struggle (72-46 BBY) Book 2: Balanace (46-30 BBY) Book 3: War (30-18 BBY) Book 4: Crossroads (18 BBY-23 ABY) Book 5: Redemption (23-54 ABY) Plot Padawan Days Early Padawanhood Book one begins with twelve year-old Nioman Dokoora as he is chosen by Master Reesa Doliq as her apprentice, despite some arguments by high ranking Jedi. He is taken to Ilum where he chooses Form VI: Niman as his lighstaber form and receives warnings from the Spirit of the Crystal Cave deatling his betrayal of the Jedi. We next see him on a mission to protect the manufacturer Rugess Nome. There, as he protects Nome from raiders, Nioman is assailed by a malicious voice whose source he is unable to find. The message is similar to that of the Cave Spirit. After reuniting with Reesa Nioman decides to keep his ordeal from her, the first secret he has kept from her. Tartania Next time we see him Nioman is sevnteen, on a mission with Reesa, Councilors Tor Difusal and T'ra Saa, Knight Tyrone Dooku , and fellow Padawans Mace Windu and Sora Bulq. They are ambushed by a pirate sect called the Glorious Fist, the group they had been sent to eliminate. The ship is destoryed but the padawans and Dooku manage to escape the wreckage with all three Masters seemingly dead. The escape pod carrying the padawans crashes into a pirate base and the Jedi are forced to defend themselves but become separated. Nioman and Tyrone find each other in a cavern underneath the base where, due to existing tension between them as well as Nioman's intsability after his Master's death, they begin to duel. Nioman eventually gains the upper hand by use of Force lightning, at the goading of the same voice from years earlier, but eventually ceases his torrent. He and Tyrone regroup with the others and make for the base of the Glorious Fist. There, they attempt to apprehend the pirate leader, Samo Agravo but he eludes them. The Jedi end up spiltting up after an arument between Nioman and Tyrone, with Sora and Nioman heading off to the hangar where they are subsequently taken by the pirates, later discovering that Tyrone and Mace were also captured. Tyrone is able to convince Nioman to help him break out and together with T'ra Saa, who survived the initial pirate attack, defeat the pirate forces and kill Samo Agravo. The Jedi regroup and soon leave the planet, though not without significant scars, particularly Nioman who fell very close to the Dark Side after losing his master, who T'ra informs them is indeed dead, as well as Master Difusal. On the flight home T'ra tries to help Nioman get past Reesa's death and bestows words of wisdom on him but with little avail. Upon returning to Coruscant Nioman has difficulties reconciling himself with Reesa's death and begins to go into seclusion and distancing himself from Mace and Sora. He shows up at teh funeral held for Reesa and Tor but his eulogy soon becomes a rant against the policies of the Jedi Council, making all his anger at them public. Instead of the confrontation he had expected Nioman is quietly apprenticed to Councilor Ramo Batrorio and nothing becomes of the speech and Nioman begins his training under his new master. Andemeria The following year Nioman is on a diplomatic mission with Ramo to Andemeria, a planet plagued by internal war and uprising against the recognized government. It began complicated as the planet's sovereign, King Gombare, refused to allow Jedi interference but soon grew into much more when news of kidnapped Jedi younglings was sent to Nioman and Ramo. Nioman was given the task of traveling to Selete, where the rogue Queen Rianna dwelt, and discovering the truth. Nioman infiltrated the Queen's palace and, with the aid of a new ally named Reyna, managed to find Luminara Unduli, the only survivor of the kidnapped younglings. As they escaped the palace Reyna revealed that she was the daughter and Queen Rianna and the younger sister of Reesa Doliq, Niomans late master. They discuss her past and the reasons behind Rianna's actions as she takes him to a group of rebels she is friendly with. Upon reaching the rebels Nioman attempts to make contact with Ramo but is unable to relay his information as the base is attacked by the Queen's soldiers JEDI EXILE SPOILERS AHEAD! The attack subsides when Nioman destroys an assualting tank but the rebels decide to move as their location has been discovered. During this time Nioman begins to develop an odd protectiveness toward young Luminara as he is now separted from Ramo and thus her primary guardian. He alsod eveloped friendships with Reyna and many of the rebels during his extended time with them. After nearly a month living with the rebels plans are made to infiltrate the palace and displace Queen Rianna. However, before this movement can commence they are attacked again but thsi time not by te Queen but by the Republic. Nioman watches on in confusion and horror as his friends are cut down by the Republic strike time, which he later learns in under the impression that he has been captured by the rebels. He tries to first convince the Republic team to cease fire but, failing that, uses the Force to blast one of the gunships into a nearby building. It is too late, however, and Nioman watches as his friends are slaughtered, with only Reyna visibly escaping. Nioman is taken into custody and flown to Coruscant, unaware of Ramo's fate and reeling from the deaths of so many of his friends. He is put under trial for attacking a Republic rescue team but is rescued by Ramo, newly back on Coruscant, and T'ra Saa. The Republic judge attempts to convict Nioman but the Jedi Council steps in, for once, in Nioman's favor, citing extreme circumstances and Jedi affairs. Ramo informs him that he managed to sway King Gombare to his favor after the King learned of what Rianna had done and troops were sent to Selete and Queen Rianna was executed. Nioman is returned to the Jedi Temple but he never forgets what caused the death of his friends. DUE TO ITS UNWRITTEN STATUS ALL INFORMATION FOLLOWING THIS WILL BE POORLY-DETAILED AND MAY FLUCTUATE DUE TO CHANGES IN THE PLOT Later Padawanhood Nioman continued training under Ramo and growing in his swordsmanship and Force abilities for two more years before being Knighted by the High Council. During his later days as an apprentice he remained close with Luminara and began considerig taking her on as a padawan, despite his young age. His final mission with Ramo was to uncover spice dealers in the underlevels of Coruscant, a mission that had proven very dangerous, with Nioman saving Ramo on more than one occasion. After returning to the Temple Ramo announced that Nioman was ready for the Trials. When he faced the Jedi Trials Nioman once again heard the Dark voice that had plagued him for so many years but finally was able to overcome it and emerge victorious to the Chamber of Knighting, becoming a ranking Jedi alongside Sora Bulq. Knight Dokoora This section is incomplete. More details will be added soon.